


Carried Away From You

by scottie994



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottie994/pseuds/scottie994
Summary: There's more to a relationship than love. HitsuKarin, AU, THREE-SHOT





	Carried Away From You

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _fuck!_ "

Squeezing out of the subway car and onto the platform, Karin took off at a run. The bottoms of her sneakers thumped loudly along the cement tiles as she tore through the unending mass of people that crowded the metro station, pushing her entire body to its limit as she fled the building at a pain inducing speed. She took the brunt of groans and disgruntled warnings to slow down in stride as she bounded up the wide staircase, weaving clumsily through the slew of pedestrians and leaving more than half of them to instantly put her on their shit-list.

"Excuse me– Sorry!" Cutting past a middle-aged woman and her three children on her way to the exit, Karin finally pulled her ringing phone from her pocket, reluctantly tapped the 'Accept' button with her thumb, and pressed the phone to her ear. "I'm almost there, Ran, I promise," she said breathlessly, feeling her lungs constrict from dehydration. The immense rise in temperature as she burst through the doors and began running down the sidewalk only made matters worse.

" _Where's 'there'? The meeting we had scheduled for almost an hour ago, or the class you have in forty-five minutes?"_

"I overslept!" Karin shouted into the phone, flailing her limbs about exhaustively as she charged up a hill. She heard her agent scoff on the other end, no doubt rolling her eyes as she picked at her perfectly manicured nails, and Karin gritted her teeth. "If you would've just told me the news over the phone instead of insisting we meet at fucking eight o'clock on a Monday morning this whole mess could've been avoided. You know how much stress I'm under from school. As far as I'm concerned this is  _your_ fault!"

" _I'm not the one who told you to major in performing arts as well as literature while also juggling a full time career. No, as memory serves that was_ your  _bright ass idea."_

Karin made a face at the sky, inwardly screaming. " _Ugh_. Whatever. I'll be there in five."

With that she ended the call and thus picked up her pace, praying desperately for even the lightest breeze as she continued up the street, cellphone still clutched in her hand while she made a poor attempt to wipe the sweat from her forehead. Through the haze of her dry eyes and the horrid humidity, Karin could see the pure white stucco exterior of her destination, displaying the words ' _Seireitei Modelling Agency'_ in large black letters.

She didn't stop to catch her breath even when she reached the lobby, nor did she take the time to scowl at the receptionist as they indulged their never-ending urge to tell her that she was late, and proceeded up the stairwell to the third floor. She made her way down the hallway to the last door, where she was sure to find Matsumoto Rangiku sitting primped and proper at her desk in her nice air-conditioned corner office.

"Here!" Karin croaked hoarsely, nearly collapsing as she barged into the room, holding fast and tight to the doorknob for support. Her body slumped against the sturdy wooden door once she finally allowed herself to breathe, her bag sliding from her shoulder and hitting the floor with a dull  _thud._

"Oh good," Rangiku said airily, clasping her hands together. "Now I can continue to berate you in person." Karin sighed, squeezing her eyes shut as she braced herself. "It's awfully unprofessional to keep people waiting, Karin, how many times have I had to tell you this? Since you were a child, absolutely no desire to be punctual has weighed on your shoulders, has it? God, you were late to your own ninth  _birthday party_  of all things."

Karin groaned, attempting to straighten up again. "Soccer practice ran  _late._  I've told you so many times, but do you listen? No. Just like you're not listening now as I stand here in front of you literally  _dying_."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Rangiku dismissed coolly, flicking her wrist in the air. "C'mon, sit down."

Karin sulked, dragging herself to the nearest armchair and plopping ungracefully down upon it. Her agent then tossed her a bottle of water, which she barely caught and quickly proceeded to chug down in a matter of thirty seconds. After a brief rest and a breathing exercise, Karin straightened up in her chair and regarded the woman sitting across from her.

"Okay, what's up?" she asked, sounding only mildly interested. Under the circumstances, it was justified.

Rangiku laughed lightly. "I guess I'll just get right to it, seeing as we're under such a strict time limit now." She gave Karin an accusing look then. The younger woman stuck out her tongue. "You're going to be starring in a short-film."

It took nearly a full minute for the news to reach Karin's brain, resonate in her chest, and finally split her face in two with a grin. "Wait, what? Really?!"

"Yes, yes, I just got wind of it the other day. You were specifically requested, actually." Rangiku said this proudly, an excited fire in her eyes. "We weren't told what exactly the film is going to be, but it is a silent film, and it's meant to showcase Ayasegawa Yumichika's upcoming collection. There's going to be a number of other models in the film as extras, but you will be the main focus. And your co-star, of course."

Karin had become gradually more stunned as Rangiku spoke. "Wow… This is incredible," she said in an almost unbelieving tone. "When is this happening? Over the break, I hope?"

"Production begins in two weeks, so yes."

The model clapped her hands together, bouncing up in her seat. "This is great!" she exclaimed happily, stars in her eyes. "Who's going to be my co-star? Do we know?"

Rangiku's smile faltered at that, seeming to strain itself as to remain intact. "Well, actually, yes, I was told who it's going to be. He's under contract with me as well."

Karin cast her a skeptical look. "Really? But that would mean–'

A sudden knock on the door cut her off, and her eyes snapped around to it so fast she felt a kink form in her neck. It took only mere seconds for her to match the shock of white hair to bright turquoise eyes and regard perhaps too fully what several fashion journalists have deemed time and again to be the perfect body, and just one unsteady breath for Karin's face to drain of all colour.

"Toushiro!" Rangiku chirped instantly, exuding the same familial air towards him that she does to Karin. It made the younger girl recoil in her seat.

"Er… Sorry for interrupting," Toushiro said blankly, one hand shoved in his pocket as the other proceeded to comb the hair out of his eyes. Karin had not removed her glower from his person. "I was told to come right in."

"Oh, yes, yes, come in," Rangiku waved off, gesturing for him to enter. "I was just telling Karin the news."

Toushiro's sharp gaze slid across room succinctly, meeting Karin's heated stare in an unnervingly knowing way, and she felt her jaw slacken as the most probable reason for his untimely presence hit her like a brick.

"No," she rejected outright, unveiled resentment spitting like fire on her tongue. "Absolutely  _fucking_ not."

Toushiro sighed, slumping down in the armchair beside her. "Told you she'd take it well."

"The fuck? You guys discussed this already?  _Without me?_ "

He gave her a bored look, his perpetual frown ever present. "She's my agent, too."

"She was my agent  _first._ " He merely rolled his eyes, shooting a significant look to the woman across from them. Karin followed suit, her eyes hard with incredulity. "You can't honestly expect me to work with him, Ran. I mean, photo shoots are one thing, but  _film?_ "

Rangiku seemed exceptionally put off by her defiance, having clearly expected her to just reluctantly agree like she always did. Her lips were pursed with subsequent annoyance. "It's all part of the deal, Karin," she said flatly. "The designer personally requested that the two of you play the leads."

Karin made a face, slumping at the shoulders. " _Seriously?_  Why?"

"The two of you have done a lot of campaigns together, and he likes the way you look. Thinks you've got great chemistry."

"Like hell we do," Karin spat, her entire person rigid and tense as she pointed an accusatory finger at the man to her right. "This bastard's the reason I have anger issues."

"Here we go," he muttered, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling.

"See!" Karin fumed, her finger jabbing further into his personal space. She glared at Rangiku, pleading for the woman to see her side for once. "It's like he tries to piss me off on purpose!"

"Don't go blaming your horrid attitude on me, Karin," Hitsugaya sneered, still picture perfect even as his features twisted less than kindly. "You've had a stick up your ass since you were in the fucking womb."

Karin gritted her teeth. "I'm going to set you on fire."

" _Enough,_ children," Rangiku nearly had to shout, her hands raised on either side of her, calling for peace. Toushiro swallowed his words. "C'mon, Karin," she essentially whined. "You've been saying for months how you want to move on from modeling and try to get into acting. This could be a stepping stone."

Karin scoffed. "I'm not this desperate."

Rangiku frowned, arms folding beneath her ample chest as she leaned back in her chair. "Fine," she said tonelessly, disappointment wafting off her like perfume. "I guess they'll just have to find someone else to take your place, then. Toushiro has already signed on."

She couldn't believe Rangiku was actually  _baiting_ her. "You're kidding, right?" Karin looked from her agent to Toushiro and back again, her eyes dimming with a sense of betrayal. "Let me guess, Mister- _fucking_ -Superstar here is just more important, right?"

A sigh sounded from her right. "Karin–'

"Save it," she snapped, the air in the room growing dense as she stood, gathering her things in a rash and unorganized manner. "I have to get to class."

Rangiku's bottom lip jutted out, pouty as ever. "Please think it over, Karin. This would be very good for your career."

The dark-haired girl conjured her sweetest smile, bitter as it was. "Thanks Ran, but I'd rather stab out my eyes and eat them."

She paid her fellow model no further mind as she stalked out of the room, her sneakers thumping roughly along the carpeted floor. Toushiro grimaced while he stared after her. He felt thoroughly insulted.

"Is it just me or does she seem to hate you more than usual lately?"

He merely huffed in response, glaring heatedly at the polished desk before him with what Rangiku took as him deliberately avoiding the topic, and what had initially been a simple remark quickly became an accusation. "What did you do?"

"I didn't  _do_  anything," he snapped, his body tensing defensively.

" _Right_ , okay." She was nowhere near convinced, taking his refusal to look her in the eye as a sign of guilt. "Well, whatever it is you ' _didn't do',_ you better make up for it quick. I will not let her pass up this opportunity because of  _you_."

Toushiro just groaned, slumping dramatically in his chair until he was practically on the floor.

Kurosaki Karin would be the death of him.

.

.

.

She was still there when he left the building fifteen minutes later, a bus route sign fixed just above her head as she leaned against a tree and stared disinterestedly at her phone. It was the middle of July, and the heat was absolutely horrendous. He could see the sweat dripping from her brow even at a distance.

His t-shirt was already beginning to stick to him as he approached her, his stance slightly cautious.

"You're taking the bus?"

Her attention was slow to reach him, but her glower was quick. "What's it to you?"

"I'm just surprised," Toushiro said in all honesty. "What happened to your car?"

"Nothing 'happened' to it," she snapped, clicking off her phone and shoving it into the back pocket of her shorts. She crossed her arms over her chest. "It's just in the shop for the day, getting an oil change and stuff…"

"Finally getting those dents fixed?"

"Maybe."

She adamantly ignored his smirk, turning up her nose as she cast a heated glare down the street. He lingered with a jittery hesitance, stuffing his hands in his pockets reflexively.

"...Do you want a ride?"

Karin spared him a glance, raising a brow. "From you?"

"Who else?" he bit out, a tad unkindly. She just stared at him, stubborn and cross, and a groan bubbled in his throat. This girl was absolutely infuriating. "It's just a ride, Karin. I'm  _trying_  to be nice."

"Well don't."

His shoulders tensed, and he gritted his teeth. "Fine. Enjoy your fucking heatstroke."

Karin's eyes bore into his back as he crossed the street with a careless saunter, barely considering the traffic. She chewed her bottom lip, feeling sweat trickle down along her temples as she watched him get in his car, starting the engine with a low hum and no doubt cranking up the A/C. She regretted not calling for a cab; she was going to be late for class at the rate the bus was going.

A self-antagonizing curse fell from her lips as she jogged across the road following a split-second decision, waving her hand high above her like a white flag. Toushiro rolled his window down as she neared the hood of the car, raising a brow at her expectantly. She paused briefly to give him a look, a hand coiling stiffly around the strap of her bag as she let it slip from her shoulder.

"Don't think this means I hate you any less," she said icily.

Amusement quirked at the corner of his lips, his eyes shamelessly tracing her figure as she rounded the front of his car.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

.

.

.

She'd made herself perfectly comfortable, the tips of her thumbs tapping lightly on her phone as she reclined back in the passenger seat, her feet up on the dash. He tried not to let the fact that her dirty sneakers were leaving visible residue on his cherished vehicle get to him, trying to rationalize with himself that this was an old car, modest in both price and looks.

But it bothered him anyway.

"Can you put your feet down," he snapped flatly, eyeing their surroundings carefully as he made a left turn. She didn't even stir. "Y'know, this act of yours is getting pretty old."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Honestly, Karin, we've been working together since we were fifteen. That's over five years of constant photo shoots and shows, and now all of the sudden you hate me so much that you can't even film a five minute video with me? It's ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous," she said easily, yet she refused to look his way, her gaze cast to the outside world as it dragged by. "Maybe I'm just tired of pretending to like you."

"' _Pretending_ '?" He scoffed lightly, shaking his head as he watched the upcoming traffic lights. "You didn't seem to be 'pretending' at the Vogue party last month. Or after that runway show a couple months before that _._ And then there was that time a few weeks before  _that_  at that bar–'

" _Shut. Up._ " Her dark eyes pierced him like daggers, her face pulled into a tight scowl. "We are  _not_  talking about that."

He pretended not to hear her. "I mean, call it hate-sex all you want, I just simply don't believe you. In fact, I can still perfectly recall you moaning in my ear, over and over again, and your affection for me seemed pretty damn genuine."

Her cheeks flushed, boiling red. "I will literally punch you in the throat."

They'd finally reached her university, the car slowing to a smooth stop just outside the campus gates. His attention was now fully on her, his eyes far too intense as he settled into hers, and she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Is this about what I said?"

The air was stiff as she stared at him, her pulse pounding harshly against her throat, and she gulped. She didn't have the energy for this.

"Thanks for the drive," she muttered flatly, refusing to indulge him any further as she gathered up her things and exited the car. Toushiro simply stared, a dense exhale falling from his lips.

He'd become rather tired of this.

...

 

"I swear to the bloody Gods, Yuzu, if you bring this up  _one more time."_

"I just don't understand  _why_."

Karin gritted her teeth, pressing her foot down on the gas pedal with far too much force and making a sharp right turn onto a large circular driveway.

"Maybe because he's an insufferable douchebag?" she responded impatiently, her red Jeep Wrangler sticking out like a sore thumb as she passed a long string of sleek black cars and proceeded to the private lot behind the house. "I've had to put up with Hitsugaya long enough, and I'm sick of working with him. Why is this so difficult to understand?"

"I think he's quite charming," Yuzu argued, shrugging. Karin rolled her eyes. "Not to mention how well you guys work together. The chemistry is there whether you want to admit it or not. It's not surprising that people would request to work with both of you as a duo."

"So? What does that matter? It's not like we're bound together by law, I don't have to work with him if I don't want to, and I'd really appreciate it if you and everyone else would just lay the fuck off about it!"

Fuming, she whipped carelessly into an empty spot beside her brother's car, slamming on the brakes.

"God dammit, Kurosaki!" Renji seethed from the back seat as the vehicle came to an abrupt and aggressive halt, lurching him and the other two passengers forward. "Everytime I drive with you I swear I'll never do it again!"

"Cry me a fucking river, Renji," Karin spat, sliding the keys from the ignition and tossing them into her black clutch with her phone and chapstick. She ignored the follow up glare from the red-haired man behind her as she hopped out of the vehicle, her heels clacking lightly on the pavement. She gave herself and her black romper a once over as her companions vacated the car, fluffing out the fabric from where it had melded to her body. It was far too humid.

"Ah, we're way late," Yuzu announced worriedly, checking her phone. Beside her, her boyfriend Shuuhei was already lighting up a joint, the only ever calm person in the group.

"Yeah, 'cause this child driver was late picking everyone up," Renji complained, flailing an arm in Karin's direction. He cast her a glare. " _As usual_."

"Ever consider that I might just give you extra time to reflect on your style choices?" Karin suggested plainly, proceeding to follow Yuzu and Shuuhei up to the house, a mini-mansion otherwise known as her soon to be sister-in-law's party manor. "As usual, my efforts are wasted on you, Renji. I'm the one who should be disappointed."

"There's fashionably late and just plain rude, Karin, learn the difference," Renji spat, far too used to her picking on his appearance to care. Scowling, he shoved his hands in his pockets and followed her to the house. "You make all of us look bad."

"Don't give me all the credit," Karin begged, dripping with sarcasm. Skipping ahead to the door, she paused with her hand on the knob and cast him a look. "Still being low-key in love with my brother's fiance makes you look bad on any occasion, with or without my help."

Renji flushed bright red.

"I am not in love with Rukia!" he ground out angrily, but Karin had already disappeared into the house with her sister. Desperate, he looked to Shuuhei. "I'm not," he pressed.

Shuuhei screwed his face up, his nod quick and unconvincing. "Sure," he said, patting his friend on the shoulder as he passed his joint over. "I mean, you did have that outburst at their engagement party, but everyone's totally forgotten about that by now."

Renji looked hopeful. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, man," Shuuhei conceded, continuing into the house. "Except for Ichigo."

Renji groaned, sulking as he followed behind his friend. Meanwhile, far ahead of them, Karin and Yuzu were in the central part of the house, already consumed by the heat of the crowd and coated with a thin layer of sweat. Passing a line of pillars that separated a makeshift arcade and a large dance floor, they made their way over to what they knew would be a fully stocked kitchen and bar. Nearly as famous for throwing parties as she was for directing some of the best films of the past decade, Rukia's house had essentially become a club. She and Ichigo had bought a house in the suburbs on the other side of the city, and since then this house was only used when Rukia and her friends wanted to host a gathering.

Before they managed to make it past the dance floor, Rukia burst out of the crowd, short black hair falling around her face in perfect disarray as she charged towards them. She engulfed them both in a hug, squeezing hard as she swayed from side to side.

For a tiny woman, she was exceptionally strong.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Rukia told them happily, her voice raised to a holler so she could be heard over the music. Drawing back, her eyes were bloodshot and sparkling. "It was getting so late I was worried you weren't gonna make it."

"Last minute homework," Karin explained simply, shrugging. "Where's Ichigo?"

Rukia scrunched up her face, looking around her reflexively. He could usually be found within a ten-foot radius. "Ah, he ate a pot brownie by accident and won't get out of the pool." She laughed then, beaming. "Don't worry, I've got him supervised."

At that point Shuuhei caught up with them, greeting Yuzu with far more grandeur than truly necessary, and Rukia took the opportunity to drape her arm around Karin's shoulders and lead her astray.

"I heard you're up for a short film," the older woman started bluntly, acknowledging various people as they walked aimlessly about.

Karin groaned, dipping her head back. "Of course you did."

"Yep…" Rukia kept her grin plastered, slapping a quick high-five to someone Karin didn't recognize. It felt like she was walking with an unconventional queen. "And I was also told that you're refusing to do it."

Karin huffed, and with a calculating look, Rukia lead them into a nearby hallway, turning so they were face to face. Karin sulked, leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Is this about Toushiro?" Rukia asked, her violet eyes piercing the younger girl knowingly. Karin froze. "It's okay, I've known him since grade school. He can be a real dick when he wants to be."

Karin breathed out. " _Yes_ , thank you," she praised, letting herself relax again. "I can't seem to get anyone to understand why I don't want to work with him."

"C'mon, Karin, his arrogance has plagued every single person he's ever met. It doesn't keep him from being good at what he does, and it certainly doesn't keep people from wanting to work with him." Rukia laughed as the young girl pouted, casting a thoughtful glance at the party happening beside them. "He's an angel compared to the people you're gonna deal with in the future. I say take the job and reap the benefits of tolerable co-workers while you can."

Rukia squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. "Just think about it," she said, giving her an earnest look and a wink before leaving her be and returning to the party.

Feeling even more exhausted now, Karin resumed her journey to the bar. It was located near the patio door leading out to the courtyard and pool, a large semi-circular strip of granite with several spheres of dim yellow light hanging overhead.

Starting herself off with three shots of vodka and a grimace, Karin began to scour the selection of red wine. Caught up in contemplation, she didn't notice the person sidling up next to her until he spoke.

"Where there's a bar, there's you."

A fevered tingle crawled up her spine at his voice, her heart lurching against her chest. He wore a smirk, allowing her to blink dumbly at him as he tended to the bar, tossing ice in a glass and pushing several bottles around until he found his favourite whiskey. Karin's lungs seized anxiously, sending a flush of pink across her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Stalking you, obviously." Karin just glared, her face drawn tight with a frown. Casting her a look, Toushiro sighed. "Oh, get over yourself, Karin. I was invited."

She raised a brow, arms crossed over her chest as she cocked her hip, leaning against the bar. "I thought you were in Europe for the week, modelling underwear or something."

" _Swimwear,"_  he corrected flatly. "And I just got back last night."

Her mouth curled acidically. "How convenient."

"For you," he told her, arrogant as ever. She would never admit it, but it made her weak. "Now you don't have to worry about spending the night alone."

"Who says I'm spending it alone?" Karin argued simply, taking his drink right from his hand. She sipped it gingerly, casting a look around the room. "In fact, I was just browsing my options," she said candidly, holding the glass to her chest as she zeroed in on her supposed target. "Might I say  _Grimmjow's_ looking pretty good right now."

Said man was just across the room, his electric blue hair reflected in the light while he played what appeared to be a very intense game of foosball. Karin sent a smirk his way for effect.

Toushiro scoffed, looking personally offended. "That fucking tool?"

"Aw," she clucked her tongue, her eyes bright with amusement. "Is someone jealous?"

He let out a laugh. "Jealous? Please."

"Oh, right, I forgot that girls are disposable to you. They  _flock_ at your arrival."

"Okay, now you're just exaggerating."

"Am I?" She shot him a look, letting just a fraction of resentment show. "'Cause I've spent the last several years watching you dodge girl after girl, refusing to let any of them be more than an uncommitted fling, and what's more is how you never seemed fazed by it at all. If the media were to peg you as a heartless womanizer I'd almost feel inclined to back them up."

"Wow. I wasn't aware you paid so much attention," he mocked, cutting her a sly smirk. Karin's face fell. "And you say  _I'm_ jealous."

"Fuck you," she spat. His expression didn't falter, if anything becoming more smug, more alluring. Slamming his glass down in front of him, Karin grabbed a bottle of merlot and stalked off, disappearing into the crowd before he had chance to dig her any deeper.

.

.

.

"They start production  _next week,_ " Rangiku was telling her desperately, her eyes wide and pleading. They were in the quiet sanctuary of the laundry room, where Karin had gone to escape the noise and now sat idly on top of the washing machines, scratching the label off the bottle of merlot in her lap. The downfall was that Rangiku knew all her hiding places. "They need an answer by Monday," the strawberry-blonde added, as if it made a difference.

"I already said no."

The older woman huffed. "And  _I_ told them you had a lot going on and needed a few days to think about it."

Karin gave her agent a dull look, feeling heavily inebriated and bitter. "I'm not changing my mind," she said plainly. "I'm done being associated with that prick."

Rangiku closed her eyes bracingly, an argument working its way up her throat as she inhaled a sharp breath. But before she could continue, the door to the laundry room slid open, revealing the last person Karin wanted to see right then.

"Oh, sorry," Toushiro said, stepping inside and sliding the door close behind him. A smile ghosted his lips as he acknowledged Karin's presence, and she was slightly relieved to see that he too was a bit drunk. He was more tolerable that way. "Mind if I hide out for a while? It's a bit much out there."

Karin said nothing, turning her attention back to the nearly empty bottle of wine with little to no label left on it, and with a sigh, Rangiku turned to Toushiro, surrendering an exhausted smile. "Of course, make yourself comfortable. Perhaps you can even convince Karin to do this film." Rangiku shot the younger girl a look. "She won't listen to me, so I'm going to go enjoy the rest of my night."

Karin glared down at her lap, chewing the inside of her cheek as she waited for the thud of the door shutting again. Meanwhile, Toushiro took up a seat across from her, rolling up his sleeves before undoing a couple buttons on his shirt. There was a thin gleam of sweat coating his skin, giving her an acute reminder of how hot and sticky it was. She didn't want to leave this room until winter.

"If you say  _one word_ –'

"Like  _I_ can actually convince you," he said flatly, cutting her off. He snaked a hand through his hair, almost soaked to the ends. "Any wine left?"

Karin swished the bottle about. "A bit," she said, holding it out for him.

"Thanks." Bringing the rim of the bottle to his lips, Toushiro leaned back against the wall and downed the remains of the wine in one go. Karin resorted to fiddling with the hem of her shorts. "Where's Jaegerjaquez?"

It came out as more of a taunt than a question, yet she lacked her usual glower as she regarded him.

"He has a girlfriend," she told him indifferently, her focus returning to her clothes. "He's actually trying to be faithful to this one, or so he claims. I couldn't very well stand in the way of that miracle."

"I give it a week."

She laughed, allowing it to be real. "And what about you?" she prompted, looking at him again. "Shouldn't you be choosing from the fleet which lucky girl gets to spend their night with you? Give out the rose or whatever?"

"Who says I haven't?" He quirked a brow at her, his smile going crooked. Against Karin's better judgement, her cheeks swelled with a grin. "And the rose thing is tacky and obnoxious. Like what, they can't spring for a bouquet? Or an orchid? They're much nicer."

"A teacup orchid," Karin suggested, quite enthused. "I have one in my kitchen. They're adorable."

"Precisely," he said, his hand shooting out to her in praise. His head shook from side to side in mild frustration. "Never understood how my sister could watch that love competition garbage. Irks me to this day."

Karin just laughed, dipping her head back against the wall. She savoured the thrill that went through her, the sensation these simple moments brought. The subtle change in his expression told her it wouldn't last long.

"So," Toushiro began, unusually hesitant. Karin felt a groan spark in her throat. "Other than you hating me all the sudden, and thinking I'm an unredeemable prick, what other reasons do you have for not doing this film?"

"Those are reason enough."

"Bullshit." She blinked, narrowing her eyes at him. She didn't like his expression, the way he smiled like he knew her. "You aren't like this, Karin. You don't pass up career opportunities because of other people."

"You seem to have a lot of strong opinions about how I am," she told him sharply, defensive as she straightened up. "I'm getting kinda sick of it."

"You don't have to lie to me, Karin."

Once again, she froze, a flutter in her chest drying up her throat. "I'm not," she argued, straining not to crack her tone. He raised a brow. "I'm just not interested. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

Karin huffed, lethargic and cramped as she made to move. "I'm tired of talking about this. Believe what you want."

"Hey, hey," Toushiro eased, stumbling a bit as he hopped off the machine and onto the floor, catching her before she could do the same. Putting a hand on either side of her, he halted her escape. "I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again," he told her, bending at the hip to look her straight in the eyes. "Just stay, please?"

Karin bit her lip, looking down. The space between them was borderline nonexistent, her mind swimming with wine as his presence burned along her skin. Meeting his gaze again, she rolled her eyes, relenting as she inclined her head.

"Fine," she agreed, playing at hesitance. Leaning back on her hands, she let him pull her closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Just don't hold it against me later," she told him, wary of what came after. What always came after. "Okay?"

He stroked her cheek then, cupping her jaw. The way he looked at her gave her a start. "I won't."

She smiled against his lips, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and drawing him flush against her. A moan ripped from her core, her lips parting fully to take his as he ran his hands up her thighs, digging his nails into her skin. He worked her up slowly, and she thrived on it. He wasn't selfish like the other guys that had drifted through her life; he took his time, let her take more.

Within the haze of liquor and heat _,_ Karin barely realized the door opening until the noise of the party blared through, unable to kick Toushiro off of her in time to save face.

"Oops!"

Rukia stood awkwardly at the door, briefly frozen in shock as she registered the scene. Toushiro staggered back a ways, the tips of his ears going beet red as he turned away from both women, slowly running a hand through his hair. Karin fumbled to make herself decent, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, combing her hair behind her ears, but it was pointless.

"Sorry," Rukia said, awkwardly inching towards the linen closet. "Just getting some towels… Didn't know anyone was in here."

Karin felt like she was on fire, embarrassment churning in the pit of her stomach and making her want to vomit. Her lips parted uncertainly, a dozen defenses running through her mind, but Rukia already had a heap of towels in her arms and was leaving the room before any words managed to come out. She gave Karin a parting look, a heavy glint in her eye guaranteeing a talk in the future.

As the door closed shut again, Karin deflated. " _Fuck."_

"It's just Rukia," Toushiro said bluntly. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?!" Karin damn near shouted, incredulous as she glared at him. Hopping off the washing machine, her defenses shot up. "It would've been bad enough if some drunk idiot stumbled in here, but  _Rukia?_  Her knowing is as good as Ichigo knowing!"

"So? What does it matter if they know?"

"It just does!" She ignored the shift in his expression, head in her hands as she turned away from him and began pacing a circle. Her heart was racing, beating uncomfortably in her chest, and she closed her eyes. Too much was happening. "How am I gonna explain this…"

"You could just admit to yourself and everyone else that you like me," Toushiro suggested, clearly annoyed as he bore a heavy stare into her back.

Karin scoffed. "Right.  _That's_ what I'm gonna do."

"Does it really bother you that much?"

She shook her head, refusing to look at him. "I'm not doing this right now."

"What? Having a conversation with me for once?" Her eyes pierced him with warning, and he took it in stride, closing the distance between them. Crossing her arms over her chest, she recoiled. "What exactly are you so worried is going to happen?"

Karin looked off to the side, hugging herself tightly. He turned sullen in her peripheral, and she felt sick all over again.

"I'm tired of this," he said finally, his frustration hitting her like a wave as he passed her by and leaving her chilled. The door was left open in his wake, the noise from the party deafening in her ears, and she squeezed her eyes shut, once again swallowing her half-hearted defenses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo~ Hope you all enjoyed the first instalment of this three-shot. The following two parts are drafted, just needing editing and polishing and such, so they will hopefully be posted over the next month. This story has been sitting in the docs for like two years I think, something I randomly began writing during an insomnia spell and actually liked.
> 
> The story is titled after lyrics from the song Carried Away by Passion Pit, and the rest of the playlist goes as followed: Lungs by Chvrches, One More Night by Stars, and Drove Me Wild by Tegan and Sara.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
